Introducing: Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa
by ByMoonLight
Summary: The Life and Legacy of a Vulcan/Human hybrid girl and later woman that I created.Her name is Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Introducing Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa

Author: Bymoonlight

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up. The other original characters are not mine, but how cool would that be?

Note: These characters that I have created have been in my head for a long time. I have enjoyed them on long plane trips and the like. I believe others will too. So, if you like my characters let me know because they have all been through a lot in my head.

Summary: Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa is a Vulcan/Human hybrid trying to find her place in the logical world of Vulcan. This is her story. Enjoy!

Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa woke up with the beautiful red Vulcan dawn. She climbed out of bed and went to her window and saw the sun rise over the distant city of Gol. She had seen this same image every morning for all the fifteen years of her life. It never ceases to take her breath away. She allowed a ghost of a smile spread across her lips as she walked over to her mirror and took down her hair. In the mirror she saw a sweet gentle face of a girl that was going to turn sixteen soon. Medium brown hair spiraled down her back in a curtain of curls. Eyes like her father Christopher, blue as the oceans of Earth, where he is from. In just about all cases she favored her father. Only if one looked closely they could see the pale green of her cheeks and veins. Inside her was the blood of her mother T'Ling. Yes, she was like Ambassador Spock, a Vulcan/Human hybrid.

Christopher Smith came to Vulcan twenty years ago. He chooses Shir'Kar because he wanted to expand his successful trading post business. What better place than a few blocks away from the Earth Embassy. The first post he created with his brother Daniel was near the Vulcan Embassy and Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. The brothers were well known to be able to obtain any legal item from any known world fast and effectively. Visiting diplomats from other worlds enjoyed getting a taste of home. Others were just adventurous and wanted to try new things. Christopher's plan was to set up his new post on Vulcan then return back to San Francisco. His plans changed when head strong and beautiful T'Ling entered his post one day requesting the ingredients for Klingon blood pie. Daniel and his wife Marie stayed on Vulcan with him.

When Christopher and T'Ling met she was at the time the assistant to Ambassador Spock before he suddenly settled his affairs and went off on some personal mission. T'Ling had unsuccessfully bonded with three suitors that were chosen by her family. The bonds just would not take hold. A rare event but it happened. Christopher was smitten by her grace and devotion to inter planetary peace. Dutiful and logical almost to a fault, but she was an idealist at heart. They married two years after courting. Now T'Ling was an advisor to the current Earth Ambassador T'Prisa, from whom Andromeda got her third name from.

Andromeda sighed was she brushed her long hair. She was not ashamed for her mixed heritage. Her parents are more than positive that hybrids like her will one day become more common place. That day was not today though; she was the only known Vulcan/Human hybrid besides Ambassador Spock. Sometimes she believed that she was completely alone. As illogical as that was with her cousins, parents, and other peers she was obviously not a lone. She kept up well in school and was fully accepted by her peers and teachers. Only a few times has she been bullied by others because of her dual parentage, but they grew out of that. She embraced the Teaching of Surak, understanding at a young an early age why suppressing emotions was important to the survival of the Vulcan people. When she was about four her mother and father took her to a state dinner in honor of the new Andorian Ambassador to Vulcan Saren. She noticed a male Vulcan servant acting strangely. He was sweating and his whole body trembled. He became enraged that he was not given the correct number of plo meek soup for the guests that he went into the kitchen and tried to fight all of the staff. When she asked her mother about his behavior, T'Ling gave her little detail about pon farr. "There is a beast that dwells in every Vulcan. Suppression of emotion and devotion to logic keep that beast at bay, but it will always be there. Every few years the Beast will no longer be ignored and he will come out with a vengeance."

Andromeda considered herself fortunate to have two cousins to grow up with, her Vulcan cousin T'Kita and her human cousin Henry. T'Kita had long hair like Andromeda but it was perfectly straight and jet black that is common among the Vulcan people. She had lovely symmetrical pointed ears and elegantly up swept eye brows. Both of her parents were on the Vulcan High Command. T'Kita excelled in music and art and always received high praise from peers and teachers. When she was younger, Andromeda found herself angry at T'Kita and her accomplishments and would often pick fights with her. Christopher confronted this behavior after one day when Andromeda pushed T'Kita into the family's fountain in the court yard. "Jealousy I believe is what you are feeling, Dee," he said. "On Earth it is common for there to be rivalries between the children in families, but T'Kita has done nothing wrong for you to treat her that way. You have your own strengths and one day it will shine through. T'Ling agreed and added, "There is no logic in dwelling on other's accomplishments. It only takes away time to have your own." Andromeda nodded and agreed with her parents and made up with T'Kita by helping her dry out she school robes for the next day. That was about four years ago. They now enjoy a close relationship.

Henry was a tall thin teenager with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was going through an awkward growth spurt but his father Daniel and wife Sara agree that he would grow into his body. Henry had a teacher from Earth come and educate him, other Terrans, and off worlders that could not keep up with the Vulcan School System. Many asked if when he became a man he would move back to Earth. He always said 'no". He loved living on Vulcan. Although Henry did not follow the Teachings of Surak or much of the Vulcan culture he had a lot of respect for it. He took some human cultures and blended in some Vulcan Philosophy and made his own path he called "Henryism." Every night he would go with his cousins and they would all do their homework together. Most of the time Prissy (Andromeda) and Kitty (T'Kita) as he called them would finish before home even though they had more work to do than he did. Sometimes he would ask for help but usually they would sit and read or sing for him until dinner. All three of them were an only child so they shared a sibling like bond. Henry is amicus young man as well. He longs for the day that he will take over the family business and run it with his long time friend and pen pal Sha'nin. Sha'nin lived in a small village that no one ever heard of but a lot of fine crafts and produce came from that little town. Sha'nin's family bred domestic selhats and farmed tea. When he was very young Sha'nin got caught in a machine that cut the loose tea leaves as he was dumping a batch in and left him with a permanent limp and he his unable to use his writing hand so he had to adapt using his left hand to right. Sha'nin shared the Smith's family values of working together with other cultures to make the universe a safer and more prosperous place. That was Henry's drive and reason for living.

Although Andromeda was devoted to the Vulcan Way of Life she missed out on one of the (if not the most) important event in a young Vulcan's life. She was not bonded at the age of seven. When she was six Christopher took a leave of absence and the family went to San Francisco. Christopher wanted to sell the trading post he had there. It was getting too much to handle two trading post worlds away even with the help of his brother. The post on Vulcan was more profitable and certainly closer to home. He first asked Daniel if he wanted to buy him out. Daniel denied. He said "There is no logic in keeping a business that is light years away." Christopher burst into laughter, they loved Vulcan but all the logic made them laugh at times. Well, it took longer to sell the post than Christopher anticipated; a year and a half later they were on their way back home. When they got back T'Kita informed her of her bonding to a classmate Suran. That night Andromeda requested to her parents that they too choose a mate for her as well. Christopher was not comfortable with the idea of an arranged marriage he agreed after much persistence from Andromeda. The search for a bond mate went unsuccessful. It was too late; any suitable choices had been bonded already. It hurt Andromeda. She believed that the real reason was no one wanted their son bonded to a hybrid like her. She quietly accepted it.

**There is the first look into my character. I hope you like her as much as I do. I have gotten some mail from people asking me about how I got her name so here goes: **

**Andromeda: from the constellation Andromeda. This is Star Trek inspired so there has to be something in there related to the stars.**

**Minuet: I like that dance**

**T'Prisa: for a neighbor Persilla I had growing up. We called her Princess Prisa. Put a T in front of it and it is a Vulcan name. :**

**I think it all flows together pretty well. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda walked down the hall of her cherry wood home (her father orders specially to build a home for T'Ling) and felt the air around her grow heavier as she got closer to the kitchen. She slowed her pace and peaked around the corner. There she found her parents with their two fingers locked together and eyes gazing into the others. No words were needed when such a strong bond was between two people. T'Ling was the first to notice Andromeda coming around the corner. "Good morning my daughter, it is agreeable to see you," she said. "Morning, Dee. Sleep well?" Christopher said as he turned to her. Andromeda bowed respectfully and replied, "Good morning, Mother it is agreeable to see you and father in fine spirits this morning. Yes, father I was able to get adequate amount of sleep in the night."

The little family kneeled down at the low breakfast table and eat a simple meal of plo meek broth, fruit, and orange juice. T'Ling read the news for today. She shook her head and said, "It appears that we are not to receive rain until much later in the season." Christopher and Andromeda said nothing as she talked. It had rained only once last year and not at all the year before that. Vulcan's water reserve was decreasing everyday. Public fountains were turned off; tea was no longer being drunk. The only time water was being consumed was by those whom would be outside for a good part of the day. Logically Earth was though off first to aide in the water crisis but there was only so much they could do without causing their own water crisis. Andromeda had a logical and simple solution. Many galaxies over their was a race of people (whom most called them  
"Aquarians" because their true name was not pronounceable) who's planet was 90 percent water and it rain just about everyday all year around. Most of their cities are underwater.

The Aquarians are a peace loving race with deep spiritual values, but they would not become allies with Vulcan because they believe that the Vulcan people do not have a soul. The Minister of the Aquarians once stated "There is no need to be allies and trusted friends with such a heartless race. With no heart one cannot care if another lives or dies. I am sure the Vulcans themselves are indifferent if their own race lives or dies." To get through this water crisis Andromeda proposes that the high priestess of Gol or an Ambassador (either one would be fine) and meld with the minister to prove the dept of the Vulcan heart and soul to form an alliance and open trade with them, starting with their surplus water supply.

After morning meal Andromeda bid her parents' good bye and went out into the dry morning to find T'Kita and Henry already waiting for her. Andromeda pulled out her proposal to the water crisis and handed it to T'Kita. She did not take it right away merely said, "Andromeda Minuet, I fail to see your logic in having me submit your work and call it my own." Henry chimed in, "As much as I hate agreeing with Kitty she right. You have had submit so many proposals and ideas under her name it is unreal." Andromeda looked back at Henry, "Cousin you exaggerate. I have only asked T'Kita to submit three proposals and one report hardly being 'unreal.'" She turned back to T'Kita who was examining the dried out stone fountain. "The only thing that matters is that we as a people get through this drought who comes up with a solution are irrelevant. Andromeda again held out her PADD to T'Kita who still did not take it. "If is so irrelevant, Cousin, why do you not submit it yourself?" Andromeda went over and dropped her PADD into T'Kita's satchel and said "T'Kita you have many noble accomplishments, you have the highest marks in our class. Both your parents are on the High Command. You have more credibility than I do. You words and logic will be held in higher consideration than mine would." T'Kita merely looked at her for a moment then to the dried out fountain. "Very well, Andromeda Minuet." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Henry looked from one cousin to the other, "Umm…we should start leaving. We don't want to be late for school."

They walked to school in silence. Henry waved good bye to them as he came across his small single story school with his human teacher standing outside fanning herself. Long dead plants surrounded the building. It was just to dry even for a desert. Andromeda and T'Kita walked on. Finally T'Kita broke the silence, "Andromeda Minuet I do not understand where you got the notion that your words would be considered less valuable than mine. Andromeda did not bother repressing a long sigh. I have tried submitting ideas to the High Command and the Civilian Council before and they have always been dismissed. Since you have been submitting proposals and ideas for me not one of them have been dismissed." T'Kita only looked at her cousin knowing that it was true. "It would be illogical to dismiss a valid proposal or idea based only on whom submitting it. Perhaps your ideas are no longer dismissed because they have become more sophisticated as you have grown older." Andromeda answered, "Perhaps you are right, but I do not see a reason to experiment to see if you hypothesis is correct." They ended their conversation as they went in to the school building.

Although the school day lasts 8.5 hours the day seemed to drag on to Andromeda. She had a hard time focusing on her work at hand and also found it difficult not to fidget. She managed through the day as dignified as possible. She stood outside the dry cracked building and waited for T'Kita. When she emerged from the crowd Andromeda jumped in front of her "Did you submit it? What was said?" T'Kita was taken a back. "Andromeda Minuet center yourself, I will be able to explain things more fully to you if you are calm." Andromeda was not in the mood for this she took a deep breath, "Forgive me, Cousin. Were able to submit the water crisis proposal? If so, what was said?" T'Kita nodded in approval and began to walk toward home. "I did submit it to the Minister and he stated that although it was a rather unusual idea, this was an unusual circumstance and stated that he saw no logical reason as why it would be denied. Andromeda did not realize that she was holding her breath. She let it all out in a sign of contentment. Her people and her planet were going to continue to prosper. T'Kita looked at her cousin through her peripheral vision; she was not comfortable at all with this system she and Andromeda had. She tried many times to convince Andromeda to submit her own work. Andromeda it always ended with T'Kita agreeing with. There was no sense in arguing, Andromeda would not yield.

Weeks later there was a state dinner to celebrate the new alliance between the Vulcans and the Aquarians, dignitaries from all 150 planets that are apart of the United Federation of Planets. Prim Minister Trayton of the Aquarians smiles brightly over the podieum. He was unconventionally handsom. Light blue skin covered his body. He had no body hair not even on top of his head. Long webbed fingers and what appeared to be gills on the sides of his neck. His wife was beautiful and appears to be a shorter version of him. "Greeting my old friends and new friends. Today I come to you on behalf of all the Aquarian people. We have longed stood next to an incorrect notion about the Vulcan people. That has kept us from having a strong and true alliance with this noble planet. Also, to assure our Vulcan friends that the Aquarians will stand by you in your great time of need. Shipments of water will come several times a week until Vulcan is able to sustain herself one more. Trayton raised a glass of water, "To our future together!" The crowd raised their glasses of water and replied "Aye." Trayon continued, "I wish to address a young lady for without her our people would not be together now. I wish to see Lady T'Kita up here with me. T'Kita's eyes brows flew up to her hair line, never as anything like this happened before. Andromeda nudged her to the stage. "Andromeda this is not right." Andromeda nudge her up more, "Yes it is." T'Kita walked to the stage and bid the Minister "Live long and prosper." Henry was not paying attention he was busy talking to Sha'nin over his com unit. "We have to start coming up with a business to play on what we can import and export to the Aquarians…" Andromeda went to her parents who where looking at her with questioning eyes. "Why did T'Kita say it was not right for her to greet Minister Trayton? Did you have her do something," Christopher asked. "Father I assure you, all is as it should be." The crowd applauded T'Kita as she came down from the stage.


End file.
